You Must Find Your Way
You Must Find Your Way is the fifth chapter of K -Count Down-. __TOC__ Summary In what appears to be a surveillance room, various footage of Neko and Kuroh Yatogami cover the screen, with a vast majority of them focused or zoomed in on Neko, and the silhouette of Nagare Hisui appears, sitting in a chair. Beside him, Yukari Mishakuji asks what he is doing, and Nagare answers that he is researching the two Silver Clansmen, stating that their being the Silver King's only Clansmen after seventy years is notable. Yukari notes that Nagare seems particularly focused on Neko, to which Nagare affirms. Nagare then asks about Kuroh, asking if he really was Yukari's junior at one point, and asks Yukari his personal opinion on Kuroh. Yukari trails off, and the scene changes. Elsewhere, Kuroh and Neko are on the grounds of a shrine, where Kuroh trains using a rod repeatedly. Neko comments that he never seems to get tired of doing so, and Kuroh explains that he cannot afford to neglect his training, especially since it is unknown when jungle will make their next move. He grits his teeth, emphasising Yukari's involvement with jungle, and declares that he will not lose to him again the next time they cross swords. Neko energetically recalls Yukari, referring to him as "the sparkling man", which catches Kuroh off guard, but he agrees that Yukari is unnecessarily flashy. Neko asks if they are siblings, and Kuroh clarifies that Yukari was his senior while they both received training and were the Clansmen of Ichigen Miwa, whom both respected deeply. Mostly to himself, Kuroh begins to question why Yukari strayed from Ichigen's teachings. Neko reasons that since they knew each other, Kuroh should know Yukari's weaknesses, but Kuroh points out that he was still a child by the time Yukari left, and that they knew each other only for a few years. Kuroh's irritation grows, exclaiming that Yukari pointed his sword against Ichigen the day he left. Neko asks why, but Kuroh himself is unaware of the reason, especially because there was a distinct lack of hatred from Yukari towards Ichigen in the first place. Nine years ago, when Kuroh was just ten, he and Yukari are seen sparring, and Yukari comments that side is open, and the axis of his body is swaying as well, leaving Kuroh struggling against him even in just practise as he falls down. Yukari decides that they have trained enough, but Kuroh begs him for one more round. Yukari says the he doesn't want to, but Ichigen appears and tells him to be Kuroh's opponent one more time, since Kuroh is asking for such. In response, Yukari points out that he's not fit for teaching a child, and it looks like he's bullying Kuroh more than anything, something he considers not beautiful. Kuroh protests, respectfully referring to Yukari as his elder brother, and Ichigen agrees, saying that even Kuroh believes Yukari to be a fine teacher. He goes on to say that, at this point, Yukari will improve his skills more by teaching someone, rather than being taught by Ichigen. Yukari makes a displeased face, saying that it sounds like Ichigen is abandoning his role as a mentor, and Ichigen laughs this off, admitting that he has nothing more to teach Yukari. Kuroh briefly glances at a solemn-faced Yukari, but soon perks up, declaring that he will train until he is as strong as Yukari. After giving Kuroh a blank stare, Yukari relents, agreeing to give Kuroh one more round at sparring, to which Kuroh energetically agrees. Later, Kuroh spots Yukari by himself sitting on a tree log, with a sullen expression his face. Kuroh calls out to Yukari, asking what he's doing, and Yukari's expression lightens in response, saying that he really isn't doing anything right now. Kuroh asks if he's staring at the village, noting its peaceful state. Yukari agrees and says that it suits Ichigen, and states that “harmony” is the greatest of virtues, and a form of beauty, but to him, unsatisfying. Kuroh admonishes him, saying that sounds pretentious, but Yukari continues to speak about Ichigen, describing his clairvoyant ability. All kinds of paths are visible to Ichigen, and amongst all those paths, Ichigen chose the one striving for peace between everyone, or as Yukari calls it, the “safe path”, free of conflict, which he considers boring. He stands, arms outstretched, declaring that he wants to pursue a much more vivid beauty. Kuroh, concerned, tries to get his attention, but Yukari only mutters to himself that “soon might be the time”, but for what is undisclosed. Kuroh plays one of Ichigen's recorded haiku, which disconcerts Yukari, who then asks if Kuroh actually recorded another of Ichigen's sayings. Kuroh heartfully states that he did. He explains the haiku's significance, saying that the dandelions mentioned, while considered weeds, are beautiful sights that bloom at one's feet, and that one must keep their eyes open if they're ever to see the beauty in the world, and that from following Ichigen's directions, they will learn that true beauty is in the strength and loveliness of standing with dignity in a place one could be stepped on. After a moment of silence, Yukari recites another of Ichigen's poems by memory, and Kuroh happily notes that it is from Ichigen's newest work. Yukari tells Kuroh to just memorise Ichigen's haikus, but Kuroh defends himself by saying that, by keeping them recorded, it maintains Ichigen's exact tone and emotion. Yukari brushes him off, saying the haiku he recited just means that Kuroh is being too talkative, and tells him to shut up. Kuroh disagrees with a red, frustrated face, but Yukari once more brushes him off and changes the subject, rustling through the grocery bag Kuroh's holding to see what he got, noticing nabe and dango. Kuroh explains that he got the dango from Watanabe, and Yukari's comments that Watanabe's dango is always delicious. He takes one while Kuroh yells at him for already eating without Kuroh having a chance to give them to Ichigen. Yukari, still eating the dango, picks Kuroh up horizontally and carries him back home, saying they should go back. A peaceful scene of the Colourless Clan eating and smiling is shown, and Kuroh narrates that Yukari was an ambiguous man, but definitely not a bad person, and even if his way of speaking was impolite, Yukari undoubtedly respected Ichigen in his own way. Kuroh claims that Yukari could do everything: he was an excellent swordsman, intelligent and capable of memorising Ichigen's haikus, and his domestic skills were spectaculor. When Ichigen was ever requested to perform Kingly tasks by Daikaku Kokujōji, Yukari often accompanied him into the city. Kuroh looked up to Yukari almost as much as he did Ichigen, and wanted to be like him as well. One day, on his way home from school, Kuroh spots Yukari walking in the opposite direction, and asks him if he's going somewhere. Yukari says he is, and gives Kuroh a letter he requests he give to Ichigen for him. Kuroh asks what the letter is for, and Yukari states that it has all his thoughts in it. The vague explanation leaves Kuroh confused, but he nonetheless delivers the letter to Ichigen, who, upon reading the letter, smiles in understanding, telling Kuroh he will be leaving for a bit. Kuroh tries to ask him what's going on, but Ichigen merely pats his head, saying that “this day certainly had to come”. He leaves, and Kuroh glances at the letter. Reading it himself, his eyes widen in shock, and he picks up his sparring rod, bursting out the house to find Ichigen and Yukari. Part of the letter is shown, and is titled “Letter of Challenge”, in it, Yukari wrote that he would be waiting at the front of the mountain, and that this would be a battle of victory of defeat. At a clearing in front of the mountain, Ichigen calmly approaches Yukari, who notes that Ichigen doesn't look the least bit surprised. Ichigen acknowledges that Yukari is unsatisifed under his guidance, and holds up a sword in front of Yukari. He says that, should Yukari win against him, he can take the sword, which, like Kotowari, is a sword that has been handed down in the Miwa family. At that, Yukari asks if it's just a parting gift for a student heading out on his own, and asks if he's ready, saying he can see through Ichige's motives. Ichigen agrees that he can, and that he always knew he would one day have to fight Yukari once his training had been done. Yukari says his desire to be taught by Ichigen hs essentially gone, but there is one thing left he wants. He raises his sword, a vicious smile on his face, claiming he wants Ichigen's soul, something he describes as bustling with life and beauty, and that is the final thing for Ichigen to teach him. Ichigen's expression darkens, but Kuroh suddenly runs in between them, standing in front of Ichigen defensively. Upset, he implores for Yukari to cease the duel, and questions while he would raise his sword against Ichigen. Yukari, still smiling, orders him to step aside, since he believes Kuroh has no true intention of risking his life against Yukari armed with an actual sword. He then switches gears, pointing the sword at Kuroh, asking if he really believes Yukari won't kill him in the process as well if he insists on interfering. Kuroh, visibly shaken, unsteadily tightens his grip on his training rod with every intention of defending Ichigen, but Ichigen gently tells him to step back. He tells Yukari that this will be his final lesson, and that after this, he must find his own way and overcome obstacles in order to reach it. Momentarily, this startles Yukari, but his smile soon returns, and he quickly lashes out against Ichigen, their swords clanking against one another. Ichigen and Yukari's countenances have drastically changed to tense and vicious respectfully, Yukari clearly enthused by going against Ichigen. Kuroh, frightened, wonders to himself why they have to fight like this, and in a moment's notice, Yukari considerably injures Ichigen, striking upwards of Ichigen's torso, spilling a large amount of blood while Kuroh cries out to his mentor in distress. Yukari goes in for a final blow, but is stopped at the last minute by Ichigen swinging his sword just barely against his neck. Both Yukari and Kuroh stare in surprise, while Ichigen straightens up with a lax smile, saying that that was close and that they should stop here. Yukari kneels in front of him, smiling, saying that this is expected, but he is satisfied, and has burned Ichigen's beauty into his memory. He says that a King has the right to judge an alienated Clansman, and more importantly, a winner owns the life of the loser, and tells Ichigen to make his judgement. Ichigen says that he will, and once more holds the sword from earlier up to Yukari, much to Yukari's surprise, and Ichigen tells him take it with him on his journeys. Yukari points out that he said that Ichigen would give to him if he had won, not lost, but Ichigen acknowledges that Yukari has the skill to land a significant blow on a King such as himself, and that he always intended on giving this sword to Yukari. The sword is “Ayamachi”, meaning fault or error, and Ichigen believes that Yukari is the person that should wield Ayamachi. Its name isn't just a name, and its meaning is up to Yukari's own interpretation. Yukari's eyes narrow, and he accepts the sword, promising that he will wield it beautifully and live. He begins to walk off, and Kuroh glares at him, fists clenched. With a calm smile, Yukari gives Kuroh his farewells, and calls him obedient and foolish, but hopefully will one day improve into his own beauty. With that, Yukari leaves. Wiping his eyes of tears, Kuroh sees a pool of blood forming, and calls out to Ichigen about his injury, which Ichigen appears to not have been fazed by until Kuroh points it out. He says that, maybe, he should go the hospital, and Kuroh once more wipes away tears forming out of the corners of his eyes. Determinedly, he declares that he will be strong enough to protect and support Ichigen one day, but upon trying to give further explanation of his resolve, begins to stutter from crying. Ichigen smiles at him, thanking him, and says that he does rely on Kuroh. In the present, Kuroh repeats that he still is unaware of Yukari's motives for trying to kill Ichigen without any hint of hatred towards him, but he is aware that Yukari has strayed from Ichigen and his own way, and has made himself Yashiro's enemy, and Kuroh is willing to fight him. Understanding one another no longer means anything, and Kotowari will clash against Ayamachi once more. He tries to sum up his explanation that he has to quickly become stronger, but her turns around only to see Neko fast asleep, and, angry, yells about how long she's been asleep. Meanwhile, at Scepter Four, Seri Awashima reads over papers reporting the state of Reisi Munakata's Weismann levels, saying that something is true with a concerned, worried look on her face. Characters in Order of Appearance #Neko #Kuroh Yatogami #Nagare Hisui #Yukari Mishakuji #Ichigen Miwa #Seri Awashima Category:Chapters